Sasuke's Sadness
by Sora Firestar
Summary: Naruto has a heart condition and Orochimaru is taking care of him. What happens when Naruto is taken back to Konoha. Contains yaoi and orochimaruxnaruto. orochimaru seme, naruto uke.


**Sasuke's Sadness **

**This story contains yaoi between Orochimaru and ****Naruto. If you don't like don't read.**

Naruto was sitting on a rock outside Orochimaru's hideout. He was thinking about the old days with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto! Orochimaru wants to see you." Kabuto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm goin'."

"NOW!"

"After your done come see me, you need your medicine." Kabuto said watching Naruto walk to the door. 'Geez why can't he leave me alone. Just cause Orochimaru likes me better.' When he got there Orochimaru jumped from the ceiling onto his back. Naruto fell to the floor and tried to push the snake off. He wasn't strong enough and the snake started to take off Naruto's clothes. Just then Kabuto ran in and grabbed Orochimaru off of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing lord Orochimaru! Naruto is sick and can't handle that!" Kabuto yelled into Orochimaru's ear.

Kabuto helped Naruto up and out of the room. Naruto was breathing hard and collapsed in the hall way. When Naruto woke up he was in bed hooked up to an IV. (Now, let me explain. Naruto has a heart condition and Tsunade sent him to live with Orochimaru to be taken care of. Kabuto is the only one who knows this other than Orochimaru and Tsunade. They made it look like Naruto was kidnaped so he would be able to go back to the village without harassment. He was supposed to be back two years ago when his treatment was done but Orochimaru liked having him there so Kabuto infected him with the virus again. Naruto has now been officially kidnapped and the village is now trying to get him back.)

Naruto was trying to get up when he was pushed back down.

"No. You sick just lay there and don't move. I need to run some tests on you."

Naruto looked to see who was talking. It was Kabuto. Of course, it's always him. Naruto never got to see anyone else than him and Orochimaru.

"When are you going to be done I'm bored just sitting here."

"Well get used to it cause you're not getting up till your better." Kabuto said madly. Naruto stopped talking. He didn't like it when Kabuto got mad. It meant Naruto would get hit around. Naruto closed his eyes trying to think of his father. (Naruto's father is still alive because Naruto's mother sealed the fox.) Naruto felt a fist hit him in the face when he did that.

"Did I tell you that you could sleep?" Kabuto yelled, "Or do you think you don't have to stay awake when I'm here?"

"No sir I'm sorry."

Konoha: Training Grounds

"Sasuke calm down Orochimaru wouldn't hurt Naruto with the fox inside him. He's safe from the akatsuki there." Sakura said trying to comfort the broken man. Team 7 was just informed of what really happened to Naruto and that they needed to get him back. They also had to tell the other teams so they could help him.

After about a year they found out where Naruto and Orochimaru where and headed out with the other team and Garra's team.

Orochimaru's Hideout

Naruto had another night with Kabuto and was screaming in pain as he was put in a sealing jutsu to keep the fox from coming out. That night he was going to be Orochimaru's personal whore. He started to run but was pulled back by one of Orochimaru's snakes. Naruto was sitting in Orochimaru's lap crying and screaming with pain. Orochimaru didn't know that the teams from Konoha and Suna were outside the hideout listening to Naruto's screams. Sakura was crying and Hinata had fainted from the sound. The rest had either looked away or had their hands over their mouth. Sasuke started his chidori and ran at the wall. Orochimaru couldn't hear the sound because of Naruto's screams. After Kabuto was done Orochimaru started. First he took off Naruto's clothes and laid him on the bed. He took out some lube and covered his fingers and shoved one in slowly. Once Naruto was used to the feeling Orochimaru added the next two fingers. He started to scissor inside Naruto and Naruto screamed. Sasuke heard this and started to run to the scream. Kakashi stoped him and said they had to go in together. Sasuke wasn't happy about it but new he couldn't handle Orochimaru alone. The snake man was now pumping Naruto's erection and fingering him. The snake man pulled out his fingers and Naruto started to talk.

"Lord Orochimaru why did you stop."

"Because I didn't want to you to finish without me. Kit brace yourself because I'm going to fuck you hard."

Naruto started to moan in pleasure as Orochimaru stuck his cock in slowly. He waited for Naruto to ajust before starting to thrust. Once he was in all he started to thrust. Naruto started to scream and move his hips against his master's. Orochimaru started to go faster and faster until Naruto came and his ass tightened up. Orochimaru came into the ass and then pulled out.

"Your ass is like a vice it so tight." Said Orochimaru lustfully.

Naruto had aready fallen asleep and Orochimaru walked out of the room. Kabuto went in after Orochimaru came out so he could clean up Naruto. Sasuke had finaly spotted Orochimaru coming out of a room looking unsteady and happy. Once he was out of sight and Kabuto came out the teams went in. Naruto was laying on the bed sound asleep and happy looking. Sasuke went up to him and shook him. Naruto woke up and looked around the room. His happy expression left his face. He just looked around the room and started to scream for Kabuto. Everyones look horrified when he did. Kabuto came rushing in and walked over to Naruto.

"Leave." Kabuto said.

"No way, we're taking Naruto back." Neji said calmly.

"If he wanted to go why would he call for me then. Naruto heart coditin is still bad and he could die on the way to Konoha." He stated calmly.

Suddenly Sasuke reacted and broke Kabuto neck and knock out Naruto.

"We can leave now." He said quietly as he picked the small boy up from the bed. When they got back Naruto was brought to his house and his father started to cry. When they went to inform lady hokage about Naruto she rushed to see if he was still breathing. He was but his condition had gotten worse. Living in that envirment was helping his condition but since he was taken out so fast he needed to go to the hospital as fast as he could so he didn't die. Sasuke started to feel bad about taking Naruto away so quickly.

Orochimaru's Hideout:

"They took my Naru-kit away?" Orochimaru asked worried.

"Yes, but they'll have to take him back he so he can live because I injected some of your blood into him. Without you he can't live." Kabuto said sounding so proud. Orochimaru got up from his chair and slaped him. Kabuto looked at him confused.

"Why do you think I agreed to let Naru-kit live here?" he asked.

"As a fuck–toy why?" said Kabuto.

"I love him. He fun, and always smiles when I'm around. He's like Jiraiya when we were dating and my parents were alive. I was happy and I didn't want harm to come to him. What you did is horrible and unforgivable. I know that his father wouldn't let us be together so all I want is to be near him. I need you to explain what you did when we get there and then you will leave my side for good."

Kabuto was stunded by what was just said but all he could say was yes. After that they started for Konoha. They got there just as the sun went down. Orochimaru headed for the hospital and found Naruto's room. When they got there Tsunade, Minato, and Sasuke were in the room. Minato was sitting in a chair by Naruto's bed, Sasuke was on the couch, and Tsunade was standing next to the door. Orochimaru pushed Kabuto in the room and he started to explain. Once he was done Minato agreed to let Orochimaru stay with him and Naruto as long as Kabuto left and he didn't touch his son inapropretly. Orochimaru agreed and Naruto had a full recovery. Soon after at age 18 Naruto Uzumaki was to be married to Sasuke Uchiha after having his child. That childs name was Orochimaru. Naruto had to live near Orochimaru so he didn't die. Orochimaru died and then Naruto died shortly after at the age of 35. Sasuke killed himself after their child was killed by Itachi.


End file.
